Unfair Judgements
by Kasai-chanCeCe
Summary: Hiiro Yui the perfect solider that never makes mistakes- that maybe be his title, but is it true!
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone and if anyone is wondering have they read this before yes you probably have.   
All I'm doing is adding stuff to the story. Oh and by the way I don't own Gundam Wing or   
Sailor Moon they both belong to the people who created them.   
So don't try to sue me because all you will get is a pocket of lint.  
  
Trust Me  
  
An unknown figure sat alone in the dark corners of her apartment bedroom,  
weeping silently to herself. 'I can't believe it. He won't get away with this. I won't let him.  
He will pay', the figure thought as she gathered her things and ran out of her apartment  
door.  
  
The figure sped down the almost vacant streets trying to beat the morning  
commute. She got to her designation and made a quick turn into the parking lot of the  
apartment building and into the lobby doors and ran up to the elevator.  
  
She got to her boyfriends door and was about to knock but instead decided  
against it as she moved the floor mat and grabbed the key from under it and proceeded  
to unlock the door and go inside of the apartment . As soon as she entered the  
apartment the great destruction began as she started to kick and throw everything in  
sight on the floor.   
  
' Oops there goes the glass vase that I purchased him for Christmas. Oops there also  
goes his favorite coffee mug.' she thought sarcastically ,as she continued to trash the  
apartment, completely unaware that someone was in the shower.   
  
She was just about to throw down a picture off of the wall until a voice cut through her  
raging thoughts.  
  
"Usagi what in the hell are you doing. Answer me. Now!".  
  
"You want to know why I am here Hiiro. Well think long and hard. Any thoughts that ring  
a bell, anything that comes to your mind?"  
  
Hiiro shook his head no, as he looked into her eyes, he could see thousands of things  
that she wanted to say, so many emotions. Love, hope, regret, pain..........why? But  
instead of Usagi answering Hiiro's question she walked up to him and physically  
attacked him, with tears streaming down her face.   
  
Hiiro fell on the floor from the impact of Usagi throwing herself into him. ' This was totally   
unexpected', Hiiro thought as he tried to calm Usagi down, trying to grab her arms, her  
fist that she was trying so desperately to hit him with.  
  
Hiiro flipped himself over on top of Usagi, as he finally caught hold of her fist,  
covering her body with his as he had done so many times before. He tried to look into  
her beautiful blue eyes that he loved so much but she refused to look him in the eyes, as  
she calmed down knowing that she had lost the fight, even though she was the only one  
fighting.  
  
" Usagi, look at me ", Hiiro begged as Usagi finally turned to look at him. " What's wrong.  
Tell me. Please."  
  
Usagi shook her head, as more tears fell, as if trying to rid thoughts plaguing her  
mind.  
  
" Hiiro please tell me that you didn't do it. Please.......," she trailed off as tears raced to  
the floor due to her shaking her head.  
  
" Did what? What did I do? ", he asked slowly as panic raced down his spine, fear  
consumed him as the thought that she might have found out.  
  
" You know. You know what I'm talking about. You and Relena, please tell me that you  
two didn't sleep together?"  
  
" I didn't sleep with her ", Hiiro said, as Usagi looked into his eyes trying to find the truth  
in his words but she found none, which caused a new round of tears to run down her  
face.  
  
" Your lying, you did, you did it," Usagi cried finally getting free from Hiiro's grasp.  
  
"I didn't," came a strangled reply from Hiiro as he tried to keep the tears at bay.' I don't  
cry damn it. I was trained not to cry.'  
  
" You did........" Usagi trailed off as she looked at Hiiro sadly. She never thought that it  
would happen, not in a thousand years would a person believe that her perfect solider  
would cheat on her, but he had and he was lying about it, to her.  
  
" I should leave here, I don't belong here anymore."  
  
" No, please, just.........just let me explain........I have to ..........", He begged desperately  
as he tried to get Usagi to stay.  
  
"No............I don't belong here, I need to leave........", Usagi left off as she tried to get out  
of the apartment door but having much difficulty trying to get past Hiiro.  
  
" Please Hiiro-san just let me get past.."  
  
" No.. not until I explain ....", Hiiro said noticing the change in names.  
  
"I'm sorry Hiiro," Usagi whispered as she picked up a plastic trophy laying on the floor  
and knocked Hiiro unconscious with it and walked out of the apartment door, closing the  
door behind her , leaving Hirro laying on the floor.  
  
He would wake up soon but when he did she wouldn't be in the apartment to greet him.  
  
" Please don't leave me please, I love you," Hiiro whispered.   
  
' Why did I let her believe that I was unconscious when I could have just gotten up   
and explained everything to her.' Hiiro thought as his eyes drifted towards the door.  
  
  
TBC............  
  
Well tell me how was it I hope that it was okay because I tried really  
hard to make it to everyone's liking. So please review and tell me how   
you like it I would really appreciate it. 


	2. Discussions

**_Hey readers! I'm finally updating this story. It won't be a lot but it will be something. As of now I will just be working on this story and 'Love Can Be Tricky', so bare with me and don't stop reading!_**

**__**

**_-;-_**

**__**

"Hey Hiiro, old buddy, what are you up to today!"

"Duo how did you get in here, I locked that door", Hiiro said groggily, to tired to reach for his trusted gun.

"Hiiro buddy, I hate to tell you this but you stink man", Duo said ignoring Hiiro's question, "you've been in this apartment for days, its time to make a move seriously man, take a bath or something."

"Hnnnnn"

"Please don't start all that moan and groaning again", Duo said with a wave of the hand, "Man I thought Usagi broke you out of that."

"Don't say her name around me", Hiiro yelled as he grabbed an open bottle of Vodka and took a drink.

"Hiiro man, isn't that what got you in this predicament in the fist place", Duo said as he barely dodge the half empty flying Vodka bottle, "Hey Hiiro", Duo yelped, "You almost hit me with that bottle."

"Yeah Duo, that was the whole idea, you know.......why don't you just get out of MY apartment", Hiiro said with a heavy sigh.

Duo looked at Hiiro dazed and replied, "Man Hiiro, I still am amazed at how many words you say at once nowadays.......... I remember when you only spoke like one word at a time and that was rarely. Usagi must've had some good-", Duo was cut short by a dirty sock slapping him in the face, "Hiiro maaannn............. that was just nasty", Duo said looking offended and pissed at the same time.

"It was the closest thing I could find to shut you the hell up", Hiiro replied lazily

"Yeah well it didn't have to be your funky ass socks", Duo said with a disgusted look on his face, "Anyway man", Duo said turning his frown into a smile, "what happened. I thought that you and Usagi were happy together, why'd you do it?"

"Listen Duo, I don't even remember it, I just remember that I woke up next to Ririna, she must have drugged me or something like that", Hiiro said with a thoughtful look upon his face.

"No Hiiro buddy, this isn't wartime, so there isn't some crazy logical explanation for what you did, the only explanation is that you got piss ass drunk and you fucked Ririna", Duo said jokingly, hoping to piss Hiiro off further.

"Yeah whatever you say Duo", Hiiro said with a migraine the size of Texas, letting what Duo said pass him by and leaning his head against the wall, eyes closed.

**_-:-_**

"It worked like a charm", a figure said watching the ocean below crash against the rocks below from their office window, _'Usagi will never forgive Hiiro and then we can finally be the family we were meant to be before that bitch weaseled her way into his heart.'_

"What worked like a charm Miss", said another figure with pale blond hair that had just walked into the room.

"Nothing Dorothy, nothing at all", the figure said with a laugh and a smirk upon her face.

**_-;-_**

**__**

**_I hope you guys like the new addition to the story. I know it was short but at least it's something. Did you guys guess who the cloaked figure is? It's so easy!_**


End file.
